scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Which Witch?
Which Witch? is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. Premise Scooby and the gang visit the Coolsville Witchcraft Shop. There are wax dummies of witches, wands, and spell books. But one of the wax dummies comes to life! Synopsis The gang are driving to a new shop in Coolsville; the Coolsville Witchcraft Shop. Scooby and Shaggy are dressed like witches. Shaggy tells Scooby to put his hands up. Scooby laughs. He tells Shaggy to put his hands up. Shaggy laughs. They both laugh. Shaggy asks how much a spell book costs. Fred says they will soon find out. They arrive at the Coolsville Witchcraft Shop. They meet Jenifer, a woman dressed like a witch. She owns the shop. The gang takes a look around. Scooby and Shaggy enter the Wax Dummy Room. It is filled with life-sized witch wax dummies. Shaggy reads the price on the best looking one. It is 10,000 dollars. In the Spell Book and Wands Room, Fred is reading a spell book. He picks up a magic wand in a case labeled: Demo. Fred says a magic word, and lightning flies out of the wand. A woman runs in. She fixes the wall. Her name is Caroline. She works at the shop. Caroline walks off. Fred sees a witch mask on the wall. In the Witch Costumes Room, Velma and Daphne are looking at a very real-looking witch mask. Daphne touches it. A man tells her not to touch anything. His name is Richard Smith. Richard Smith walks out of the room looking at Daphne. Back in the Wax Dummy Room, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for an affordable wax dummy. Shaggy sees a 1 inch wax dummy for 1 dollar. Scooby sighs. They walk up to the most realistic, expensive, and tall of the wax dummies. It is as tall as Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby meet Dr. Graetf. He makes the wax dummies. He gives Scooby and Shaggy a free witch action figure. Scooby and Shaggy leave the room. In the Witch History Room, Fred is looking at a 50 dollar book. It is titled The History of Witchcraft by Serra Franson. Fred wants it, but he doesn't have the money. Back in the Witch Costumes Room, Velma and Daphne are looking at a witch costume. They leave the room and enter the Witch Painting Room. Inside are hundreds of expensive witch paintings. The witch in one of the paintings moves its arms when Daphne and Velma aren't looking. When they look back, Daphne asks how the arms moved. Velma says they didn't. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are in the Witch Movies Room. They walk past a row of DVDs. One of the DVDs is titled Scooby-Doo, Where are You! - Which Witch is Which?. Shaggy and Shaggy don't notice this. In the Witch Craft History Room, Fred calls the rest of the gang. He says they should meet in the Wax Dummy Room in a few minutes. After calling the gang, Fred decides not to buy the history book. He gets up to go to the Wax Dummy Room. He soon arrives. Soon, the gang has all met up in the Wax Dummy Room. Shaggy leads the gang his favorite wax dummy. When they get there, the dummy comes to life. The witch warns the gang to leave and never return. She laughs evilly, and then vanishes. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues in the Witch Costumes Room. The witch appears and laughs evilly. She chases them around the store. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in the Witch History Room. Scooby and Shaggy run in. The witch is chasing them. Suddenly, there is a small earthquake, knocking tons of books on the witch. The witch pokes her head out of a pile of books. Velma unmasks her. The witch is really a woman. Jenifer walks by. She says the woman is Serra Franson! She wanted revenge on Jenifer. When Jenifer's brother bought the book from her for free, he promised it would sell for 1000 dollars and she would get the money. But Jenifer didn't like the idea, so she just sold the book for 50 dollars, without giving any to Serra. The sheriff comes and takes Serra Franson away. The gang are rewarded the wax dummy Scooby and Shaggy wanted for solving the mystery. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Witch Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Coolsville Witchcraft Shop ***Wax Dummy Room ***Spell Book and Wands Room ***Witch Costumes Room ***Witch History Room ***Witch Costumes Room ***Witch Movies Room Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales